The doctor and the door man
by Jinioi
Summary: THIS WAS A JOKE 2 MY FRIENDS IT WENT TO FAR.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan sat alone in his office, staring at his sketches on the paper infront of him. Ivans head lulled, his tiredness was overcoming him, after a five hour shift it was hard to keep his eyes open. He was supposed to be with the next patient right now, but they hadn't shown- so he had taken the opportunity to doodle. He was drawing his newest fantasy, a young man by the name of Darren. He was his mail man, Ivan had met him while getting his package of bad dragon dildos he had ordered for... science.

He remembered Darrens plump lips saying "Why do you need all these, surely a man like you has someone in his life who can... help him out." Then Darrens chocolate eyes had run up Ivans entire body making him tingle. Of course, Ivan hadn't said anything other then making a strange noise. He couldn't really speak when he was in a situation like that, It was hard for Ivan to express his feelings.

His memory remembered Darrens thighs in his mail man shorts. So hairy and thick, he wondered what they would feel like pressed against his own. Ivan quickly shook the thought of his his head, he was a doctor... not to mention a doctor with a husband. His husband, Cory, was over seas at the moment doing a tour. Cory was a world class guitar player he was always leaving Ivan to go play gigs. Ivan loved Cory, but it made him sad that he was alone 3/4s out of the year. Sometimes even Christmas. Ivan slammed his notebook closed and stood up. His shift was nearly over, it was time for him to clock out at go home to his dildos and fifty shades of gray.

Ivan left his office, locking the door and leaving- saying a sharp goodbye to the secretary Taylor. Ivan returned to his NYC flat in no time, mumbling a quiet hello to furniture. Ivan trod into his sitting room, petting his white fluffy dog he had lovingly named Laddi. Laddi looked at him with her sad brown eyes, the pup nuzzled his hand. She could feel his pain. Ivan offered her a piece of Dorito, she loved those.

As Ivan was settling into his white couches, prepared to binge the fifty shades of gray movies a knock on his door echoed through his house. Ivans head shot up and he strolled to the door. He pushed it open and almost choked on his breath. Darren stood in the dawn light, his mail man outfit white and crisp. He was holding a package in his large hands. Ivan shivered as he took it from the man, their eyes locked. Darrens brown ones filled with something mysterious. Ivan managed to cough out the words. "I didn't order anything."

Darren moved closer to him, pushing them both back into the house. Ivan stared, fear and curiosity sparking. Darren touched Ivans arm, rubbing it softly with his callused mailman hands. Ivan opened the package slowly. Inside was a candle, flowers and some lube. Ivans long black eyelashes flickered as he looked at Darren from under them. Darren took Ivans hand and smiled. "Now its time for some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Cory rolled up to the house on his tricycle. Pulling it into the driveway next to his husbands bmw. Cory pulled his keys out of his black jacket, stepping up the steps to the flat door. Cory pushed the keys into the lock and heard a strange noise. Cory removed the keys and the noise stopped. The boys curiosity grew and he inserted the key again, the noise happened again- this time louder.

Cory pushed the door open, quietly saying to the house "I think our door can orgasm." As he shut the door again the noise happened, this time louder- and he could pinpoint its location. Cory raised an eyebrow and started up the stairs to his left. With each step the moans became more tell-able. It almost sounded like... Ivan, he didnt want to believe it- perhaps his hubby was having some fun on his own.

Cory pushed open the master bedroom and screamed in surprise, he saw a large figure behind Ivan. Ivans face pushed into the pillow, they both stopped and looked up at him. Ivans mouth dropped open and he reached out for Cory in a move of sympathy. The chocolate man behind him came into focus as he stepped off the bed, covering himself in sheets. "You told me he was away!"

"I was coming home to see my husband, I didnt want to see someone elses..." he gestured to the mans lower area. Ivan shot up and ran to him, Cory curved him with a swift punch to the nose. Ivan kneeled over and held his face. Cory stormed out not letting Ivan explain, tears rolling down his soft cheeks.

Cory raced to the beach, without thinking he dove into the water and started swimming out into the rising waves. He was so angry and sad, he wasn't sure what was happening anymore. Corys anger quickly faded into fear as he found himself within the merky waters of the new york bay. Where was he... there was nothing but water. He tried to turn around by he found himself disoriented. The cold began to set in and he sunk down into the water, fading into the blackness.

Corys eyes opened to someone, something above him. A man... he thought, the mans face was brown and his face decorated with facial hair. His eyes dark brown. Cory coughed and looked at the man, confused and dazed. "Where...Where am i?"

"You almost drowned mate." the mans voice was Australian, exotic. Cory thought.

"I`m maaz, and you are?"

"C-cory."

Maaz stood up and Cory realized he was on a boat, he looked around and saw the ocean miles in different directions. "Come inside, let me warm you up." Maaz brought Cory inside the hull of the boat and pulled a blanket around him, Maaz stood infront of the steering wheel as Cory sat down. .Corys eyes wandered down Maazes body, his eyes landing on the caramel Australians ass.

Maaz turned around and caught Cory staring, he shifted slightly and averted his eyes.

Maaz turned around and placed his hands on his hips. "What ya looking at, mate?" he asked. Cory awkwardly stared at his feet. "I um.."

Maaz walked forward grabbing Corys arms and shoving him back against the wall. "I saw that, is there something you want?"

Corys lips quivered, staring at Maaz his eyes filled with lust and want. Maaz grabbed Corys face and forced him into a kiss, cory shivered taking the caramel mans passion. Cory melted into him, missing the touch of a man.

They started having some fun… Cory was almost nude when Maaz stopped. "One second." he said, turning away- Maaz ran out of the hull then returned. Holding a fish.

Corys eyes widened, staring at Maaz with confusion. "Um…"

"Shhhh just trust me."

Maaz slipped the fishs open mouth onto corys shaft, the boy moaned as the sticky fish clung to his member. Maaz chuckled, watching Cory writer with pleasure. Maaz chuckled, as corys full love exploded into the fish.

The caramel man moved away, letting cory sit up. "So, you fucked a fish."

Cory stared at him.

"Yeah… but, I think there are better uses for a fish."

(im sorry)


End file.
